


these little things we hide

by peachys



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachys/pseuds/peachys
Summary: Yuri might hate JJ but he also might want him to stay there forever





	

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't mean to ship this tbh.  
> If you like this please consider [commissioning me!](https://misoyoongi.tumblr.com/post/166154977751/writing-commissions)

Yuri thinks he’s never hated anyone so much.

They shouldn’t even be able to see each other so much but they do anyway and it’s definitely that asshole’s fault that they bump into each other as often as they do. It’s not fair, it’s really not. Yuri bares his teeth, snarls and growls but JJ just continues the teasing, whispers, _“You look so cute, kitten,”_ in his ear in passing and Yuri might as well just offer himself in submission by the way his scent gives him away every single time.

Everyone pretends not to notice, whether out of simple respect or sympathy or because of the glares he sends everyone Yuri doesn’t know but he doesn’t question it. He tries to ignore JJ as much as he can but the other man is loud and obnoxious and his voice or laughter always manages to catch him off guard no matter where he is or what he’s doing.

Yuri tries to pretend that he doesn’t want this.

Whatever _this_ is because he doesn’t know, anyway. Sometimes it comes in the form of JJ cornering him against a wall in an empty room and running his hands up and down Yuri’s sides, kneading his hips over his clothes while his Alpha scent rolls off of him in waves, making Yuri dizzy and so, so hard. Sometimes, it’s just the other’s voice, deep and husky, drowning out every other sound around them.

 _“Baby boy,”_ JJ says.

_“Princess.”_

_“Pretty kitten.”_

And no matter how much Yuri hates, loathes, despises this man he can’t help the whimpers that fall from his lips and his knees shake, the thick, heady scent of his arousal filling the room.

Still, it never goes further than that. Yuri never bothers to take it further than that. He’s always busy with practices and him and JJ live in opposite sides of the world so it doesn’t matter, anyway.

It _shouldn’t_ matter.

-

Those stupid cat ears are resting on top of Yuri’s head but he doesn’t even seem to notice, too busy taking in all of the praise that’s coming his way. His legs feel wobbly, like he’s about to fall but he regains his balance fast enough. Yakov is there, one hand wrapping around Yuri’s arm and leading him away from the crowd to see his score. The bouquets of flowers are still in his hands, held in a white knuckled grip. Yuri’s score is good, or so they tell him. He’s too out of it to really take anything in, his vision blurring slightly at the edges from too much adrenaline and he can’t even think straight, the only thought in his head that of crawling under the thick covers waiting for him back in his hotel room.

Still, they make him stick around for a while, until it’s late and he’s about to fall asleep on his feet. Yuuri and Victor have been flitting around him nearly all night, sickeningly sweet and so in love it’s disgusting. It’s been a while since Yuri has seen such an obviously mated pair even if they aren’t _really_ mated yet but it’s coming; sooner or later though Yuri thinks it might be the former. Everyone there is dishing out congratulations and conversing softly about this or that with glasses of expensive champagne held in their hands.

Yuri can’t even drink, so there goes all of his fun for the night. He feels like something is missing, but can’t quite place his finger on what. It’s like looking over a puzzle and you know the answer is there, but you can’t find it no matter how hard you try. There’s a headache building between his eyes and when Yuri heads out without so much as telling anyone goodnight, he pretends that’s the reason why.

The walk back to his hotel room is quiet, punctuated only by the occasional car driving by or laughter drifting down the street. In his hands he has the bouquets of flowers that his fans had gifted him earlier. They’re ridiculously pretty and it’d be a real shame to not appreciate their beauty for at least a little while longer. Yuri knows they’ll just die later but he can enjoy them for the few days that they last. He’d thrown away the cat ears sometime at the beginning of the night and had hoped to never see them again.

He reaches the hotel quickly. The reception area is so brightly lit that it takes a long while for Yuri’s eyes to adjust, taken aback by the sudden change in lighting. There’s no one there, the place strangely empty and quiet except for the slow hum of piano keys, pressed with precision that only comes with years of practice. Yuri thinks it’s just a recording playing over the intercom and he’s three steps away from the elevator when he hears the music stutter and stop before a soft curse follows the silence. Yuri frowns because he knows that voice and though it’s a really, _really_ bad idea his feet are already carrying him, following the sound of the newly restarted song.

The sight before him is different from anything he’s ever seen before.

There’s something different about this JJ, hunched over the keys of a piano, his eyebrows drawn together and his face smooth and peaceful, no mocking or banter present. There’s no smile on his face, just concentration, the tip of his tongue poking out from between his lips. This time around there’s no teasing, just balled up pieces of paper scattered over the piano and overflowing from the trashcan nearby. JJ pauses every now and again, writing down this or changing that and it’s a while until he notices Yuri. Yuri doesn’t even think he would have noticed him if he hadn’t taken that first step forward, too lost in his own world to worry about anything else.

Yuri’s stomach churns angrily when JJ snaps his head up to meet his gaze, that crease between his eyebrows smoothing out almost instantly.

“Oh,” he whispers, his voice husky now than from anything else. It sends a shiver racing down Yuri’s spine nonetheless. “What are you doing here?”

Yuri frowns but takes another step closer. He places his flowers on top of the piano, among JJ’s scattered and rejected ideas. “What, you own this place?” He snaps but there’s no viciousness behind his voice. JJ laughs. “What are you doing anyway?”

“Working on a new song,” JJ says, eyes flitting down to the keys and his fingers tracing a path over the ivory. He has nice hands, Yuri notices though it’s definitely not the first time the thought has crossed his mind. He’s had those hands on him before, though certainly not in the ways he’s fantasized so much about. They’re big, warm and strong, perfect to pin him down but now, having JJ like this, so worn down and sleepy, hair a mess and bags under his eyes- Yuri thinks he might want him in more ways than one.

They’re alone at the moment, so what’s to stop Yuri from just taking it all at once?

“For your next program?”

“Yeah,” JJ nods. “For when I get back to Canada.”

Oh.

Yuri doesn’t think about it, doesn’t allow himself to. JJ’s alpha scent is filling the room, this time softer than it ever has been before but it’s still there, making Yuri dizzy and unsteady, weak in the presence of this alpha he wants so desperately to be _his._

JJ reaches out and wraps a strand of Yuri’s soft blond hair around his finger, tugging a little before he lets go and the strand bounces back in place.

“Play it for me.” It’s a demand more than a question but Yuri has always liked being forward though right now it’s not about that. He’s _nervous_ and he’s sure JJ can smell it, can hear it, too; the way Yuri’s voice falters and he stutters over his words.

“You’re a demanding kitten, aren’t you?”

Yuri growls, though it holds no real threat. “Why are you always calling me that?”

“Because I want to.”

“That’s it?”

JJ stands then, so abruptly Yuri doesn’t even have time to take a step back. They’re in the same space now, practically chest to chest, nose to nose. “Yeah, that’s it,” JJ whispers, reaching out and wrapping his fingers around Yuri’s jaw, hard and tight and Yuri whimpers, the sound falling from his lips without his permission and his cheeks burn. “You’re my kitten, aren’t you?”

“I’m your _nothing_ ,” Yuri says, though they both know that’s not true, not quite. Not really. Because as much as Yuri likes to pretend to hate JJ he’d hand himself over to him wholly, mind body and soul. He’d hand over his everything to this alpha that makes his heart race and his knees weak.

JJ tuts and leans in closer until his lips brush over Yuri’s. And Yuri- well Yuri falls against JJ, too weak to hold himself up. His hands fist in JJ’s shirt, sure that he’s wrinkling the expensive material but he finds that he doesn’t care. This is the most intimate touch they’ve ever shared and it’s absolutely mind-blowing.

“ _Kitten,”_ he whispers again. “You’re my e _verything.”_

Maybe he doesn’t mean it. Maybe he doesn’t understand the weight of the words falling from his lips and into Yuri’s ears. Maybe this is all a game and one that Jean-Jacques Leroy is certainly very good at playing. There’s a lot of maybes here but at the same time Yuri finds that he doesn’t really care. He’d let JJ play his game tonight and in the morning he’d pick up the pieces and move on, walk of shame back to his room be damned.

That’s easy to say before JJ is kissing him fully, pressing them body to body until Yuri feels like he’s burning alive from the inside out.

“I hate you,” Yuri pants out between quick kisses and bites that leave him shaking to his core. JJ, in response, just lets out a quick huff of laughter before he’s parting Yuri’s lips with his and slipping his tongue inside, hot and wet.

Yuri can feel the slickness between his legs, soaking through his underwear and probably his pants, too. It’s disgusting and embarrassing. He should salvage what little of his pride he has left, really, just push JJ away and scramble up to his room but JJ is already slipping his fingers inside of Yuri’s pants and nothing matters anymore.

“So wet,” JJ mutters, moving to kiss along Yuri’s neck as his fingers play with the slick steadily dripping out of Yuri’s ass, catching on the rim of his hole but stubbornly refusing to slip inside. “You always get like this when I tease you, baby?”

Maybe it’s for the better because they’re still out in public with big cameras very obviously pointed at them and watching their every move.

“Your room,” Yuri pants out almost desperately, groaning as JJ grinds forward and rubs their cocks together through all those layers of clothing and even then it’s electrifying. “Please, let’s go to your room.”

“You gonna let me fuck you?” Yuri nods, almost too eagerly and just like that, JJ is pulling away. “Grab your flowers. Let’s go.”

Yuri does as he’s told, gathering the flowers in his arms and stumbling after the other all the way into the elevator. Once inside JJ wraps his arm around Yuri’s shoulders and pulls him close. The ride up isn’t as awkward as Yuri would have thought. It’s nice, almost. Quiet, but charged with so much unresolved tension it was suffocating.

“You’re so pretty, you know that?” JJ says, slipping a finger under Yuri’s chin and tilting his head up until their eyes meet. Yuri almost says _I know_ but decides not to because the way JJ is speaking to him now is too good to ruin.

“No,” Yuri says instead, the corner of his lips tugging up into a grin. “Please, remind me.”

The elevator doors open and thankfully there’s no one there waiting for them, no one to ruin the moment and pop the bubble they’ve incased themselves in. JJ leads Yuri down the hall, hands on his hips and lips tracing pretty words into his skin. Yuri lets JJ do what he wants, lets him push him into his room and undress him, lets JJ lay him out on his bed, relaxed and pliant, giving in to his every touch.

Yuri is hard, has been since JJ first kissed him and he can’t help the way he grinds his cock into the mattress but it also might have something to do with leaving his scent behind so JJ will remember this night- so he’ll remember _Yuri_ for as long as he’s staying in the room.

There’s a pair of lips on Yuri’s shoulder, travelling down the skin and leaving a burning trail of bites and licks. It’s so slow, so soft and Yuri can barely stand it. He’d expected fast and rough but not this, not JJ telling him how he’s such a good boy as he trails a red rose, velvety and soft down his spine. He leaves it there, right on the cleft of Yuri’s ass as some sort of reminder of what’s to come. Yuri groans, burying his head in the sheets, something like JJ’s name falling from his lips.

“What’s wrong?” JJ asks, placing a kiss on top of Yuri’s head. “You want me to stop?”

“No,” Yuri says. “I want you to fuck me.”

“I will, kitten,” JJ says, pressing his smile against Yuri’s skin. “I will- God, I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”

“I-“ Yuri doesn’t even get to finish his sentence because JJ’s fingers are slipping between his ass cheeks, the rose falling to the side as Yuri jerks up against the touch. He wants- _needs-_ more. “Please, JJ.”

“Next time- Next time I want you to sit on my face, yeah?” Yuri mewls, more at the promise of another time than at JJ’s words but there’s that, too. This has been a long time coming now and Yuri isn’t really surprised to find himself in this position but it’s still better than anything he’d imagined before, a million times over. JJ nuzzles his nose against the crook of Yuri’s neck and inhales his scent. “I want to taste you; you smell so good, I can’t help myself. But, later.”

And finally, for the first time that night JJ slips his fingers past that tight rim of muscle, slipping inside of Yuri almost smoothly with the help of all that slick. Yuri groans, harsh and loud and he doesn’t care if the entire hotel- the entire _world,_ can hear him.

He claws at the sheets, pleads and begs for JJ to go harder, _faster._ JJ hasn’t even touched his cock yet but three fingers in and Yuri already feels like he’s about to come all over the sheets, hard and messy.

JJ doesn’t give him that luxury.

He pulls his fingers out and Yuri whimpers at the emptiness, his hole fluttering and more slick spilling down his thighs.

“You’re doing so good,” JJ says, doing god knows what. Yuri can’t exactly see because his face is still buried in the sheets. “You’re so perfect, Yuri.”

“Shut up and just fuck me,” Yuri grits out, too tired to care but still, the praise does something that he doesn’t think he could ever quite describe.

JJ grabs him by the hips and moves him around until Yuri is sitting on his lap and w _hen did JJ take his clothes off?_ Yuri finds that it doesn’t really matter, not when JJ’s cock is right there, flush against his own. Yuri reaches down and wraps his fingers around it, pumping once, twice, just to hear JJ moan. It’s all worth it if he can just hear JJ moan and lose control.

“Is this okay?” JJ asks, pumping Yuri’s cock in turn.

“Yeah,” Yuri says and then JJ is pushing his cock inside of him, inch by inch. Yuri feels so full, like he’s about to burst at the seams. He throws his head back and lets out a loud moan, the sound bouncing off the walls. The feeling of being filled by an alpha, even when he’s not in heat, is so amazing, far beyond any words and now that it’s JJ it feels even better somehow. JJ’s hands are on his hips, rubbing his thighs and running up and down his sides, easing the slide and burn as best as he can. There’s time, he reminds Yuri but the younger wants this now, hard and fast.

It’s slow, though. Slow and gentle with JJ’s hands all over Yuri’s body like he can’t get enough while Yuri keeps his hands splayed on JJ’s chest as he rides him as best as he can. JJ keeps making these soft noises under his breath, gripping Yuri close and tight as if he doesn’t want to let him go while whispering obscenities and praise under his breath but loud enough for Yuri to hear.

Yuri’s thighs begin to burn and shake from the exertion after a while, his movements becoming uneven. He just wants to come, _dammit_ and if only JJ would touch his cock. If only-

JJ is flipping them over suddenly, pinning Yuri down by his hips as he fucks into him, the omega keening and whining and begging for more. JJ presses his lips against Yuri’s neck, his teeth grazing against that sensitive spot where the mating mark usually goes. Yuri cries out, arching his back at the sudden pleasure sparking down his spine. The heat coiling in his stomach sparks and grows brighter, hotter, the tension growing until it snaps and Yuri is coming all over his own chest and stomach. JJ’s eyes are wide, even as he stares down at the wrecked omega under him, even as he continues to pump into his pliant body until he’s coming, too, all inside of Yuri’s ass.

They ride out their orgasms together. Yuri feels his cheeks grow hot when JJ pulls out of him after a while and all of that come and slick falls out of his ass, sliding down his thighs and soaking into the sheets. He covers his face with his hands until he feels the bed shift and JJ says, “hey, watch.”

Yuri opens his eyes reluctantly, only to find JJ’s face between his thighs, cheeks red and warm and hair messier than before. When JJ sticks his tongue out and licks up all of his own come from Yuri’s ass, Yuri knows it shouldn’t be as hot as it is. It’s gross, but his eyes roll back into his head and he goes limp, his hips rolling lazily against JJ’s tongue. He’s oversensitive but he could probably get hard from this any minute now.

When JJ is done there he moves to clean Yuri’s stomach and chest, Yuri’s skin sparking with every little touch from the alpha. He should probably get up and leave any minute now but when JJ falls on the bed next to him, breathless and sweaty, it’s kind of hard to. It’s even harder when JJ grins at him and gathers him in his arms, holding Yuri tight against his chest.

“JJ…”

“Is this okay?” JJ asks, some uncertainty in his voice that Yuri has definitely heard mirrored in his own voice before.

“You- you don’t want me to leave?”

“Not unless you want to,” JJ laughs, his grip tightening. “I- I’m really glad we did this.”

“Yeah,” Yuri says, letting himself relax slowly. He feels so small next to JJ, so vulnerable but so protected at the same time. “I don’t- I don’t know what comes after this but I’m glad we did, too. It’s been a long time coming.”

“It has been. I’ve probably been pretty annoying, huh, kitten?”

“That’s an understatement.” Yuri rolls his eyes but he doesn’t say anything about the nickname, doesn’t even think about it now. He feels so warm and contently and well fucked and that’s all that should matter now.

He doesn’t think about what might come tomorrow or the day after that or when JJ goes back to Canada and he has to stay in Russia. Yuri doesn’t think about any of that because right there in JJ’s arms, half asleep, he can pretend they have all of forever.  

**Author's Note:**

> use protection kids  
> @ peaxhs


End file.
